iffermoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat
Combat '''in Iffermoon is turn-based RPG strategy with various realm altering elements. Battle Combat is generally voluntary as enemies can be seen in an area before you engage them. In some cases enemies are unavoidable and must be fought. Once engaged, a battle screen will launch with the words "GET READY!" and you will have a few seconds before the battle begins. Your characters will appear in the order your placed them in and will be replaced with the next character in line if one should fall. While in battle there are two types of combat in play, physical combat and command combat. Physical combat plays out automatically as the characters spar with the enemy once within range. Command combat relies on the player. Charge meters build up during the battle and the energy can be used for special attacks in each character menu. Buffs such as increased speed of defense can be seen displayed on the left side of the screen, underneath the character icons. Physical combat Your party attacks at will, influenced only by their attack rate and distance, which the player controls. There are three battle stances that each character can be set to during battle. These are BATT, MID and DEF. Each character is automatically set to MID at the start of each battle. Stances * BATT stance is a close combat stance. You will inflict 100% damage and receive 100% damage in this stance. * MID stance will decrease your damage taken by 50% and decrease physical damage inflicted by 50%. * DEF stance will decrease your damage taken by 75% and decrease physical damage inflicted by 75%. You are also out of reach of most physical attacks. Command combat As the party automatically is engaged in physical combat, the player can select commands that charge up over time. The menu is accessed via the character tab on the left side of the screen. Here commands, battle stances and signs can be used. Each character has three meters on their character tab Red This is the health bar. Once all health has been depleted from a character, they will be replaced by the next one in line. When your last character loses all health, it is game over. Green This is the charge point meter. The amount of charge points a character has determines the level of attack a character can use. There are seven ranks to each type of attack. Each rank is equal to the amount of charge needed for use e.g one charge for one rank. Once a characters charge has reached it's max, the character tab will turn '''orange and that character will have a physical attack boost for as long as it remains at full charge. Additionally, each character has a special attack that may be used once per battle when at full charge. This appears as a large red button in their command window. Yellow This is the speed meter. Each time the bar fills once, one charge point is added to the character's charge meter. Using commands such as "Warp 1" will increase the speed of this bar, which in turn will fill a character's charge point meter more rapidly. Realms ADD Status ailments Certain status ailments can affect how your meters behave. These are ailments that can be afflicted on your party: * Drain- Your party takes damage every 2 seconds. Can be cured with Healwind. * Slow- Your party's speed meters slow down. Can be cured with Nullify. * Stop- Your party's speed meters stop filling. Can be cured with Nullify. * Stun- Your party's charge bars are limited to four charges instead of seven. Can be prevented with Nullify, but not cured with it, as Nullify is a rank 5 command. * Blind- Your party is unable to use physical attacks. Can be cured with Healwind. Signs Signs are an additional command that can be used once per battle, per character. They can be used at any time and have positive effects such as doubling physical attack power briefly or healing. Unlike standard battle commands, Signs cost no charge points and are applied instantly when you click them. The sign appears beside each character on the character tab. Additional signs can be acquired by playing the Mini game, Stellargun!. The Baradites The Baradites are a combat simulator that can be accessed on the main level of Castle Dinost. There are three levels of difficulty, easy, moderate and hard. Experience, iffer and purple coins are still granted via these battles with no risk of getting a Game Over. Trivia